


New years eve and Amberpricefield

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [40]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Spanking, Pictures, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Just some random stuff about new years eve and amberpricefield ...
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209360
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	New years eve and Amberpricefield

~ New Year Preparations ~  
**Chloe**: Kate how do you calm Alice on New Years Eve?  
**Kate**: Well, I give her food and play with her to distract her from the fireworks. And when it gets really loud, I put a blanket over her cage so that she has a comfortable cave to hide.  
**Rachel**: That could work ... Thanks Kate!  
**Chloe**: The only question is, where can we get a cage big enough for Max?  
**Kate**: Wait ... what?  


~ At Midnight ~  
**Rachel**: Hey Max take a selfie!  
**Max**: Um ... okay ... Oh!  


~ New Year Tradition ~  
**Max**: 17  
**Rachel**: * spanks Max's ass *  
**Max**: 18  
**Chloe**: * spanks Max's ass *  
**Max**: 19  
**Rachel**: * spanks Max's ass *  
**Max**: 20  
**Rachel**: Did you enjoy your New Year Spanking?  
**Max**: Yes ... I can't believe we already have 2020.  
**Chloe**: Do you want another for good measure?  
**Max**: Yes, please!  



End file.
